Forgotten Tales: Mason's and Reznov's Imprisonment In Vorkuta
by I-am-the-Peel
Summary: Ever wondered how Viktor Reznov was captured and sent to Vorkuta? How he and Mason first met? Viktor Reznov was one of the two Heroes of Berlin, yet that did not guarantee him a warm welcome back to the motherland. His world died when he watched his best friend get murdered by his leaders, and he was sent to Vorkuta. But Reznov's time has come, and his freedom is in his grasp...R


"The rotten cancer of the fascist Reich ravaged Europe like a plague. Their relentless drive into our motherland stole the lives of our men, women and children alike. But the day came when we took the fight to their land, to their people, and robbed them of their blood. We had lost too many men, but their sacrifices were not in vain, and we achieved victory in planting the Russian flag over Berlin. I had planned to be welcomed back into the motherland, but my leaders had different plans. Plans that ended ultimately in the heart of the Red Army stabbed by its protectors, and for that, I was marked as the enemy. Now I have languished within this place, this, this terrible place…I have been starved, I have been beaten, but I will never be broken. I will not break free today, or tomorrow, or maybe even this year, but mark my words comrades, one day things will change. One day, I will take the fight back to those who have wronged me, and make them suffer for their actions.

Dragovich…Kravchenko…Steiner…These 'men'…Must-Die!"

* * *

Captain Viktor Reznov was a Russian squad leader of the Red Army and a strong patriotic legend across all of Russia. He served his country proudly in the Second World War; he fought with his men in the Reichstag and risked every aspect of his life to ensure that the Russian flag flew over Berlin. But it was not for medals, or glory, but for what was right. He had a long burning hatred of the Nazis, and none of his soldiers could blame him for it, as they did hate the Nazis with a passion too. But Reznov's reasons for wanting every single Nazi dead were much more personal, but he never revealed them to his friends during the war, as compared to the threat of Nazi Germany, his childhood meant _nothing_.

But his life hit a turning point when the Soviets reached the Reichstag; he stood strong, watched the Russian flag fly victoriously in the cold winds of Berlin, and praised his best friend for planting the flag. His best friend was Sgt. Dimitri Petrenko, who he had known since he was nearly killed in the travesty that was the Battle of Stalingrad. Reznov knew that he could trust Dimitri with his life, as not only was Dimitri told of Reznov's traumatic childhood thanks to the Nazis, but Dimitri cheated death countless times for the motherland. The friendship between Reznov and Dimitri was never strained during the final push in World War Two, but instead grew stronger; if either of them did not truly know who their parents were, they'd consider themselves brothers torn apart from birth.

Even after the Allied Victory in World War Two, Reznov and Dimitri did not stop serving their country, despite many doctors and surgeons objecting to Dimitri trying to fight as a soldier again, as he had encountered death too many times and it was taking its toll on him. Reznov too was concerned as to whether or not Dimitri should continue fighting after the War, but Dimitri felt it was his reason to live to fight for his home, as he felt if he didn't fight then there was no reason for other soldiers not to fight too. With Dimitri's decision to stay with the Army, he and Reznov were promoted to Captain and Sergeant respectively, and their friends believed that they deserved it as they were the _"Heroes of Berlin"_.

A few months had passed after the Siege of Berlin, and Reznov and Dimitri were fighting the Nazis once again, but not as they had imagined. Rather than uncover a secret group of Nazis hiding in Berlin or another part of the Deutschland, Reznov and Dimitri were sent to the Arctic Circle, to apprehend a Nazi scientist known as Friedrich Steiner. Reznov did not like the idea of apprehending Steiner and using what he knew to help the army, as he believed that working with a Nazi would always end badly, and that it was an ultimate betrayal to the motherland. However, his leaders General Dragovich and Captain Kravchenko, did not share Reznov's beliefs, and Reznov and Dimitri were forced to secure Steiner in the Arctic Circle, because they were soldiers; they still believed in orders.

Eventually, Reznov and Dimitri discovered why Dragovich wanted Steiner alive; Steiner was the creator of a strong biochemical weapon known as Nova Six, and Dragovich believed that the weapon would greatly strengthen the Red Army. Or at least, that is what Reznov believed Dragovich wanted at first, then realised his mistake. Dragovich was never to be trusted, and shouldn't have been trusted. There was no secret in that Reznov despised Dragovich, especially after the General did not send reinforcements to the Battle of Stalingrad when Reznov and Dimitri were forced to fake their deaths and hide in the corpses of their dead friends. But Reznov could not announce Dragovich as the deceitful opportunist he was, and had to follow orders, even if those orders involved protecting a Nazi.

Whilst admiring the supply of Nova Six at the Arctic Circle, an idea blossomed in Dragovich's mind, an idea that gave the General an opportunity to remove a thorn within his soldiers, and one that would change Reznov's life forever. He had the Heroes of Berlin forced into two gas chambers along with a few others, and he stood with a sadistic and intrigued smile lifted across his face as he watched his former Sergeant die. Dimitri Petrenko was a brave, selfless hero, and deserved a hero's death; instead of dying for his country, he died for nothing, like an _animal_. Reznov kneeled next to the window that separated the two gas chambers, and covered his eyes as he watched his closest friend suffer, and waited until the screams stopped to lift his face back up. The screams and the banging on the window traumatised Reznov, but made him become an angrier person; he still believed in his morals and to fight for what was right, but watching his best friend get put down like a dog by its master changed Reznov's outlook on the world. He realised that, despite what people say they are prepared to do for you, all is never as it seemed, and Reznov whispered six small words to himself as Dimitri succumbed to the fatal disease;

"Dragovich…Kravchenko…Steiner…All-Must-Die…"

Before Reznov could suffer the same fate as Dimitri, a series of events saved his life, and Reznov took the opportunity in front of him with both hands. He escaped his imprisonment in the gas chamber and shot through the ship for his freedom with one of the surviving soldiers that was with him in the gas chamber, and watched whilst lying on the ice as the ship sank into the ocean. But despite his actions in destroying the source of the Nova Six gas, Dragovich's intentions could not have been stopped by Reznov alone; Dragovich was prepared to die before he gave up on Nova Six, and it would take Reznov several years, if not decades, to enact his revenge on Dragovich, Kravchenko and Steiner, for what they had done to him.

* * *

"My enemies may have forgotten me for now, but they shall tremble at the very utter of it, one day. It will not be today, or tomorrow, or even any day this year, but that day will come. I may die in this place, but the only thing that will keep me alive is the thirst for vengeance. They will be stopped my comrades. Dragovich…Kravchenko…Steiner…

All-MUST-Die…"


End file.
